A Wish Come True
by TheBlondChick
Summary: What happens when two orphans find themselves in the Naruto world? Read and find out! Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a friday and Seth and Kayla were walking back from school. They lived in an orphanage in Manchester, England and were in their school uniforms. Seth's consisted of an itchy red jumper with a black symbol over the heart representing the school. He also had black trousers, red socks and black shoes. He had spiky short brown hair and green eyes, he was tanned. Kayla had the same jumper, socks and shoes but had a black skirt instead of trousers. She had short black hair and light blue eyes, she was pale. Both of their bags were red with the school's symbol on the front. They were walking on the sidewalk, talking about their favorite Manga and Anime: Naruto.

"It was so cool when Deidara blew himself up!" said Seth.

"Yeah, but it was obvious he was going to die." smiled Kayla.

Her best friend raised an eyebrow.

"It was?"

"Yup, from the moment he took his cloak off he was a dead man." she looked at him with a surprised look. "You hadn't noticed that all the dead Akatsuki had taken their cloaks off in their final battles?"

He thought back and Kayla could almost see the light bulb turn on over his head.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed.

She looked in front of her, the candy shop was just around the corner and they only went there on special occasions. Today's was Seth birthday, he was going to turn twelve years old, Kayla had turned twelve three months ago. He didn't show it, but she knew he was so exited to taste their extra large lollipops. They turned and froze at the sight before them, it was the four school bullies hanging in front of their destination: Rick Carrie, Victoria Johnson, Mark Joans and John Smith. They were all older than the two Naruto fans, thus stronger and meaner. Rick, 14 years old, was a tall tough blond with brown eyes and he too wore the school uniform, as did Mark and John. Mark, 13 years old, was small with light brown hair covered in gel and brown eyes, and John, 13 years old, was a tall skinny black guy with a bald head and dark brown eyes. Victoria, 14 years old, was Kayla's definition of a slut, she wore the uniform with her own modifications. Her red jumper was in a V-neck and so was her T-shirt, giving everyone a good view of her large chest. Her skirt went from knee length to a miniskirt. She had the red socks on and her black shoes were high heels. Her hair was red, curly and long and her eyes were light green. She stopped sharing a cigarette with Rick, her boyfriend, and her eyes landed on Seth. She thought he was cute and she loved making Rick jealous.

"Hi, Seth babe!" she yelled and blew a kiss over to the horrified kid.

The three male bullies stopped what they were doing and glared at them. Kayla gripped her friend's arm and starred in fear as the three started their usual routine, they would chase the two through town until they either got to the orphanage or until they managed to lose them.

"Kayla…" whispered Seth.

"Run!" she screamed and both ran across the street followed by the bullies.

They bumped a few citizens and turned round many bends, but they where still behind them. They ran into a park and hid quickly in the bushes. They were panting and terrified as they heard the low voices of their pursuers. As Seth peeked through the leaves to see what was going on, Kayla tried to get her breath back. She tried to get her mind of the older boys by looking around her and regretted it instantly. A big spider was about to land on her shoulder and she let out one of her siren like screams. Seth grabbed her arm, pulled her to her feet and they went back to running away again.

"Good going! Why didn't I think of giving away our hiding spot?" he shouted sarcastically while they turned round another bend.

"Oh, shut up! You would have done the same thing if you were being attacked by a spider!"

"It didn't even touch you!"

"Yeah, well it was thinking about it!"

Seth sighed in irritation, damn her fear of spiders. Kayla looked back at Rick, Mark and John to see they were slowing down, the three couldn't keep up with them and were getting tiered very quickly. She pulled Seth to go faster and ran into the upcoming crowd, they went into the closest store and hurried to the back of the room, behind a bookcase. Both were panting hard and stayed where they were for at least an hour. Seth exhaled sadly, he wouldn't get to taste the candy shop's extra large lollipop after all.

"Come on, I think they're gone now. We better hurry back to the orphanage or Mrs. Janis will have a fit." smiled Kayla.

Seth nodded and they walked out of the store, the sun had gone down and the street lights were on. They got back and Mrs. Janis was standing in front of the front door with an angry expression on her wrinkly face. She had gray hair tied up in a bun and wore glasses over her small brown eyes. She wore a long dress with an apron around her waist. Her shoes were black and made a loud tapping sound whenever she walks in them. The two students stopped in front of the old witch, expecting the worst.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said angrily. "No, I don't want to hear it! Both of you, straight to bed!" she shouted, not waiting for either of them to answer.

"But what about supper?" asked Seth and his stomach growled.

Mrs. Janis smiled her evil smile.

"You should have thought about that before being an hour and a half late." she said wickedly.

They said goodnight and walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Seth went to his and Kayla to hers, what Mrs. Janis didn't know was that they didn't go to bed. Instead, when everyone was asleep, Kayla dressed in her usual clothes. She wore a black T-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket, with dark blue jeans and black trainers. She snuck out of her room with her laptop, a chocolate muffin with a single candle on it and a lighter. She tiptoed through the corridors and eventually reached Seth's room. She let herself in and quickly closed the door behind herself. Seth was lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He was wearing a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket, with his favorite torn blue jeans and his white trainers. He sat up and scooted over so Kayla could sit next to him, she gave him his muffin and lit the candle.

"Make a wish." she smiled, putting her laptop on her knees, opening it and went to her favorite site where they could watch the Naruto episodes.

"Out loud?"

"No silly, other wise it won't come true!" she giggled.

Seth smiled and closed his eyes.

"_I wish you and I could live in a better world._"

He opened his eyes and blew out the candle. Kayla clapped and turned back to her portable PC and clicked on the play button. Seth grabbed a bag of crisps from under his bed and they dug in. Kayla fell asleep a few hours later and Seth turned off and closed her laptop, then he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth had been awake for a while now but seeing as it was a saturday, he didn't feel the need to open his eyes so just lay there silently.

"Kayla? You awake?" he asked, not liking the feeling of boredom he was getting.

"No." she yawned from under the covers. "What time is it?"

"How should I know, my eyes are closed." he sniggered.

She grunted and reached to grab his alarm, her head still under the covers and fell to the ground with a scream. Seth exploded with laughter when he opened his eyes and saw her lying on the floor with an irritated expression, which was soon replaced by confusion as was his. They looked around, this wasn't Seth's room, they were in separate beds and it looked like an oddly familiar hospital room. Seth got out of the bed and jumped in fright as Kayla let out one of her abnormally loud screams.

"We've been kidnapped!" she panicked. "They're gonna torture and rape us!"

"Don't be stupid, no one's gonna do anything to us." reassured Seth calmly.

"How do you know that? How could you possibly know that?" she asked stressfully.

Seth gave up, trying to calm Kayla down was like trying to extinguish a fire with petrol: not gonna happen! She shut up when she heard shuffling from the other side of the door. She walked over to it, grabbed the door handle and slid it open. She walked out, despite Seth telling her not to, and when she didn't see anyone, she smiled to herself.

"Come on, let's explore!" she said, turning back to Seth and froze.

Two men on either side of the door were staring at her, two men she knew all too well. Nobody moved for a few seconds, then Kayla screamed excitedly.

"Oh my God! It's Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy!"

Seth glared at her.

"Nice try, but you're not going to get me this time." he stated.

Kakashi looked at Guy with a surprised expression, and said something in Japanese. Guy looked at Kayla and said something else in the same language, looking like he was expecting her to answer him.

"Like, I didn't get what you just said, but it was so awesome!" she giggled.

Seth heard the two men talking and ran out to stand beside Kayla, he too froze at the sight of them. Kakashi repeated what his rival had asked but in a more forceful voice.

"Dude, you should be smart enough to realize that we aren't catching any of this." muttered Seth. "I'm Seth by the way."

He held out his hand to Kakashi, who stared at it. He stayed still for a while, then shook Seth's hand and spoke in Japanese again. The only thing they understood was his name.

"Seth." introduced Kayla, pointing to her friend. "Kayla." she added, pointing to herself.

The two ninjas repeated their names as if they were alien-like. Kayla was offended by this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, because your names are all that!" she huffed.

Guy smiled at her, seeming to understand why she was acting so. He said something confidently, and gave her his signature smile and thumbs up. The two orphans gasped in awe and mimicked his movements and shouted "The power of Youth!". Guy starred at them, surprised. Kakashi turned to Guy and started having a conversation that neither of the twelve year olds could understand.

"How the hell do you think we got here anyway?" asked Seth.

Kayla shrugged, starring at Kakashi with an intrigued expression. Not only had she always thought of him as cute, but she had always wanted to know what was under that mask. Seth gave her a light punch on her upper arm, making her come back to reality.

"What?"

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know! I only know as much as you do, moron!"

Seth ignored her insult and turned his attention to the conversation the two ninjas were having. Kayla did the same and both their eyes widened at the sound of Ibiki.

"Not Ibiki! Anything but him!" she yelled. "He's a mad torturer! We have no intelligence, I swear!"

Might Guy tried to calm her down, but seeing as she couldn't understand him and her calming down was impossible, she just panicked more. Half hiding behind Seth, she was shouting at them.

"I'm innocent!" she screamed. "I'm too young to die! Have mercy!"

By now, Seth's sweat had dropped and several doctors and nurses had run over to see what the commotion was about. They were all starring at her, not understand what she was saying.

"Will you shut up!" Seth yelled back, instantly silencing her. "Just because you heard them say Ibiki doesn't mean that they're taking us to him!" Seeing her terrified expression, he added in a more soft voice, "It's gonna be okay, Kayla."

"Promise?"

He nodded, and she wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist and he returned the hug. Seth looked over to Kakashi and Guy, who were telling the crowd something but they were walking off, so he guest they where telling them to get lost in a polite way.

"Do you know what being in the _Naruto_ world means?" asked Kayla, pulling away form the embrace. "It means I can meet everyone in it and tell Hinata to kiss Naruto once and for all!"

Seth chuckled at his friend's words, Kayla always saw the bright side of everything, and the dark side too. First it's being raped, then it's meeting her stars.

"Kayla, Seth." called Guy.

They looked at him questioningly and he made a gesture for them to follow him and his teammate. The two complied and walked out of the hospital. They walked down the streets that the fans had seen so many times on screen, dreaming to be able to join the Leaf's citizens. People looked at them with judging expressions, staring at their clothes. Kayla had yelled at one who had made the mistake of pointing at her brown leather jacket and laughing, shocking them because of the language she was using to swear at the poor civilian. Kakashi dragged her away and lectured her in Japanese for the rest of the walk. They stopped in front of Hokage Tower, Seth and Kayla starring at it in awe. The two kids gave each other a challenging glare and yelled, "Race ya!" before running off to the Hokage's office. They charged up the stairs, through the corridors and barged into the Third's office. The old man was sitting behind his desk, a file in his hands and was starring at Kayla and Seth with wide eyes. In front of him stood Team 10 - Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma- and they wore the same expression. Ino was the first to recover from the shock and pointed at Kayla, saying something with a mocking tone. Kayla thought she was being made fun of and stormed over to Ino, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"You did not just do what I think you did! Ino Pig!" she yelled, shaking the blond.

Seth's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Of all the people you could assault, it had to be Ino!" he wined.

His eyes landed on Asuma. Seth admired, yet also hated the man's guts.

"How could you get Kurenai pregnant and be killed by Hidan? You are so wrong, dude!" shouted the brunet, pointing a finger at the older Jonin.

It was at this moment that Guy and Kakashi ran in shouting in Japanese. Seth stopped yelling at Asuma and turned to the two Jonin. Kayla, on the other hand, didn't even hear them and was still shouting insults at a confused Ino. It took the two ninja to get her away from the blond and they held her back.

The rivals ran after the foreigners who had raced off to the Hokage's Tower after yelling something in their language. When they got to the Third's office, they saw Kayla shouting things at Ino in her mother tongue and shaking her and Seth was shouting at Asuma Sarutobi, he stopped at the sight of them but the girl didn't notice their presence. They pulled Kayla away from a shocked Ino and held her by them, she was pretty strong. The Hokage rose from his seat.

"Kakashi, Guy! What is this? Who are these two children?"

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion, but they ran off with no warning. They are the two kids found in front of the gate unconscious in the early hours of the morning."

The Third looked at Seth, then at a now calmer Kayla. They wore strange outfits and spoke an even stranger language.

"What is your name, child?" he asked Seth, closest to him.

The boy gave him a confused look before speaking again with words that he couldn't understand. Kakashi answered for him.

"His name is Seth, and this is Kayla. They can't understand us, like we can't understand them." he explained. "Guy and I thought maybe Ibiki could help us."

The Third thought about it while Asuma and his team dismissed themselves, closing the door. The Jonin let go of Kayla and walked up to the leader.

"Okay. Guy, please summon him here." he concluded.

Said ninja disappeared in a poof of smock and reappeared seconds later with Ibiki, to the horror of the two orphans. While they screamed their heads off, Ibiki was filled in on what was happening and agreed to transfer their language to the foreigners.

Kakashi and Guy were talking to the Hokage, leaving Kayla and Seth to lean against the wall and chat.

"Asuma so had that coming." muttered Seth.

"Yeah, so did Ino." agreed Kayla.

A poof of smoke got their attention and they saw that Guy was no longer in the room. He reappeared almost instantly with their worst nightmare. They froze at the sight of Ibiki standing before them.

"I told you! We're gonna die a painful death!" yelled Kayla.

"Why didn't I listen to you? We're dead meat!" shouted Seth.

Ibiki turned to them and in a flash grabbed both their heads, they both knew the torture was going to begin.

Opening their eyes, Seth and Kayla found themselves sitting in the two seats in front of the Hokage's desk. The memories of Ibiki standing before them surfaced and Kayla jumped up in fright.

"Stay away from me you torturing piece of shit!" she screamed.

Seth looked in front of him to see the Hokage sitting at his seat with Kakashi and Guy on either side of him, but there was no sign of Ibiki. Kayla noticed this soon enough and sat back down next to her friend.

"What happened? I didn't feel any pain whatsoever." she said.

"Hey, don't ask me, I'm as clueless as you are…"

"Well at least it wasn't Anko. She would have put us through hell for the fun of it."

"Yeah, I wonder when she and Kakashi will make out together." he smiled at his dream couples. "It's better than have him make out with Iruka, like you would have him."

Kayla giggled at the thought and turned her attention to the three men who had their mouths hanging open. She raised an eyebrow, they couldn't have…

"You want me to go out with Iruka?" cried a horrified Kakashi.

Now it was Seth's and Kayla's turn to have their mouth hang open. They had understood him.

"How did you do that?" asked Seth. "How come I understood what you said?"

"Ibiki took care of that." replied the Hokage. "According to what these two have told me, you knew they're names before they introduced themselves, you knew who Ibiki was and now you know Anko and Iruka. Who are you? Really?"

"We told you who we were, you calling me a liar Hiruzen?" Kayla said in a menacing voice.

The fact that she knew the Third's name came to a surprise to the three ninja. The old man felt threatened by them.

"Where are you from?"

"Um… We're from a town called Manchester in a country called England." replied Seth, rubbing the back of his head.

"And if we're in the Hidden Leaf, then you could also say that we're from a completely different world." added Kayla.

They stared at the two kids with wide eyes.

"A different world?" repeated Guy.

"Yeah, and the reason that we know everything about you guys is that we watch a series called _Naruto_." continued Kayla. "It's about all of you, Naruto especially."

When she saw that the Third had more questions, she quickly added, "Seth and I have just traveled between two worlds, could you stop with the interrogation please?"

"Yeah dude, like, cut us some slack." muttered Seth.

"Fine." sighed the old man. "You two should get some new clothes, you stand out with those. Kakashi will come with you and I'll give him the money, just to make sure that it's spent on clothes and not anything else."

The two nodded and Kakashi walked out of the office with them after taking the money. The Jonin made sure to keep Kayla from assaulting anyone, and Seth ran into the first clothes shop he saw and the two others followed. The place was filled with _Naruto_ clothes and they saw Seth admiring a pair of blue sandals. Kakashi didn't understand why the boy was gawking at a pair of ordinary shoes and was even more confused when Kayla went to join in the gawking. Seth grabbed a pair of blue ones and Kayla grabbed a pair of black ones, and they both ran off to the changing rooms. They came out seconds later and showed their new sandals to each other, holding their old shoes. The next step was to find something to wear, and Kakashi found himself holding two pairs of very strange shoes the two had called trainers. They ran up and down the clothes aisle in excitement, again confusing Kakashi. After they found what they wanted, they ran back to the changing rooms. Seth was the first to come out and walked up to the Copy Ninja with a proud grin on his face. He was wearing green trousers that stopped a few inches over his ankles and his blue sandals. On his left leg and arm, he had wrapped bandages and on his right leg and arm, he wore fishnets. He had black fingerless gloves, and a black sleeveless shirt which he wore under a dark grey sleeveless jacket. On his right upper leg were some more bandages but he had the special kunai pouch attached over them and he was holding his old clothes.

"Well? Whatcha think?" he asked, giving the man a twirl.

"I… think you look normal now. Why?"

Seth looked at him as if he'd just punched him.

"What are you on about? I looked normal before! This is not normal, this is totally awesome!"

Kakashi ignored him and took out his favorite pervy book and started reading. Seth saw the book and knew that the ninja was now in a completely different universe. It was this moment Kayla chose to come out, she too was holding her old clothes. She wore an aqua blue skirt that cut off on the right side and underneath she had fishnet acting as knee length trousers, she also had her black sandals on. She wore an aqua blue, elbow length shirt that showed her stomach under which she wore a fishnet shirt that stopped under her chest. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves and had a nervous expression. While she came up to her two friends, she felt silly and exposed, thus not watching where she was going and bumped into a hard chest. Landing on her backside, she looked up to see who was the clumsy person who wasn't looking where they were going. _What? You thought she would admit that she was the one in the wrong? _Seth and Kakashi ran up to her and helped her to her feet. She stared in amazement at the boy she'd bumped into, it was Neji, and Seth hadn't failed to notice that either. Her joking mood returning, she smirked.

"Sorry, it must have been my destiny to walk into you." she managed to say between giggles.

Next to her, Seth had turned red trying to hold in his laughter. Neji glared at her with his pale eyes.

"Don't' talk to _me_ about destiny!" he snarled, turned his back to them and walked out of the shop.

Kayla and Seth found themselves dead laughing on the floor, having difficulties breathing and they jaws soon began aching. Once they got over their laughing session, Kakashi brought them to a dango shop and they sat at the table after having ordered.

"I was thinking that maybe you two could go on a mission with my team tomorrow. What do you think?" said the Icha Icha fan, breaking the silence.

Seth and Kayla starred at him with wide eyes.

"You want _us_? To go on a _mission_? With _Naruto_, _Sakura_ and _Sasuke_?" Kayla squealed in excitement.

Kakashi was surprised that she knew the names of his team members.

"Wait!" said Seth, a serious face on. "It's not an escort mission to the Land of Waves, is it?"

"No, it's a D-Rank mission. You'll be clearing someone's garden of weeds."

"In that case, we accept!"

"And you'll need somewhere to stay, the Hokage has taken care of that. You'll be staying at the Uchiha compound."

Kakashi had told them to follow him and they were now standing in front of Sasuke's door, having just knocked. They could hear footsteps from inside and the front door opened.

"Kakashi? What's up?" asked the raven, surprised to see his Sensei.

"You've got guests. Kayla and Seth, Sasuke, Sasuke, Kayla and Seth. Have fun!" he added before disappearing in a poof of smoke.


End file.
